narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eyes of Divine Power Clash: Miyuki and Nōsei
The sun peaks across the horizon near the shore of the Land of Shade, causing the sand and sea to glisten under the newly found illumination. Quiet outside of the rhythmic pulsation of the waves gently crashing upon the coast the island is definition of serenity. Further inland the cool sea breeze extends into the forest, slowly swaying the leaves in the canopy. In the forest just beyond the sand's warm embrace a silver haired individual makes his way through the shade of the trees in a calm and focused manner. It had been some time since he had been away from the the mainland and was hoping to keep his business abroad as painless as possible. Following the lead he had picked up from merchants traveling throughout the nearby islands related to string of strange deaths, Nōsei had made his way to the Land of Shade in order to investigate. Steadily making his way through the forest he catches the glimpse of a small fishing village through the trees, warranting him to pick up his pace as he approaches the establishment. Miyuki Murakami walked along the coastline of her country, admiring the cloudless sky that was lit up by the sun in all its resplendent glory. She was looking into rumors of a suspicious ninja who had been sighted somewhere along the coast of the island. Not wanting unnecessary trouble, Kagegakure had dispatched her to hunt for this mysterious shinobi, and ordered her to bring him to the village, by force if she had to. Miyuki set her gaze upon a small fishing village, and decided it was as good a place as any to commence her search. Walking along the sparsely populated streets of the village Nōsei wonders where he should begin his search. Recently his targets had been getting much more elusive, urging him to be more cautious in his information gathering process. "Too early in the day to stop by a restaurant," he thinks to himself as he makes his way down to the pier. Taking a seat on the edge the swordsman looks out over the sea, all the while contemplating his approach for this mission. Miyuki made her way through the village, noticing that it was mostly devoid of inhabitants. This town certainly has a melancholy atmosphere to it, thought the Murakami. There aren't many people here either, which contradicts the information I was given earlier. There were supposedly more than a thousand people living here, which obviously isn't the case now. I wonder what the reason for the mass exodus could be? Unable to continuing sitting around any longer Nōsei's makes his way back into the village to find the numbers of people around haven't improved. It is at this point that the swordsman catches notices someone out of place several blocks from his position. Spying a young woman, potentially a kunoichi, making her way through the village in a similar manner as he was Nōsei tries to remain as inconspicuous as possible as they close in on one another. Miyuki felt the distinct chakra signature of a person approaching her. No, not just a person, a shinobi. Her interest aroused, Miyuki walked closer to the spike in chakra she was feeling, in the hopes that the unknown individual could bring her closer to her goal. As the two shinobi pass by one another Nōsei can tell that she realized his presence as abnormal. "This is going to be a pain," he thinks to himself as he continues to walk down the avenue. Turning down an alleyway the swordsman leans up against a wall of a building, simply waiting once again. Miyuki turned around, laying her eyes intently on the ninja with pearly hair. It's rare for a shinobi to visit this village, and even rarer for one of this caliber. So what's he doing here? Well, only one way to find out, thought the girl as she slowly drew nearer to Nōsei. Despite her usual unflappable demeanor, Miyuki could not help but feel a sense of trepidation as her heart rate began to increase to a disconcerting level. Simply waiting in the alley Nōsei hopes that he'll be able to talk his way out of any problems with this kunoichi. The last thing he needed in was a fight to be started in town, which would easily tip off his target. "Today is going to be a long day," he thinks to himself glancing over the alley's entrance. Miyuki stopped in front of Nōsei, trying to discern anything she could about his abilities without using her dōjutsu. She drew a blank, and opened her mouth to introduce herself to the subject of her scrutiny. "So...I'm sure my presence here is troubling for you," Nōsei begins, failing to introduce himself in response to Miyuki, "...but I would really benefit from you staying out of my way." While coarse in his explanation, the silver haired individual was trying to get through this meeting as quick as possible. "That depends on whether or not you're the ninja I'm in search of," replied Miyuki, the force of her gaze increasing to such an intensity that it could probably freeze water. "My village has tasked me with finding a foreign shinobi in this country, and bringing him with me. They don't take kindly to outsiders" "And what would determine the shinobi you are searching?" Nōsei responds in a nearly equally cold manner. "She really is serious about this," he thinks to himself, knowing the situation was ready to explode at any moment. "A shinobi who is not a resident of this country, and has a considerable chakra level, so much so that even non-sensory ninja can detect it. That's what constitutes who I am searching for," replied Miyuki. "It appears that you fit every aspect of that description." "Is that so?" Nōsei retorts, considering the situation, "While that very well be the case, you could imagine that I'm not going to submit so easily. Especially, considering my attention is needed elsewhere." As he begins to make his way further down the alley he offers his last attempt at diplomacy, "Now...if you'd like to question me in the field, I'd be willing to share to a degree." He's not going to come with me without offering resistance, realized Miyuki. "Well, let's start with your name," offered the kunoichi in a somewhat more gentle tone. "I'm Miyuki Murakami, a ninja of Kagegakure." "My name?" Nōsei he responds calmly as he continues deeper into the alley. For a moment he flashes through the memories of his past and remembers what revealing that he's still alive would mean. "My name...isn't important. Simply know I'm the last of the Mikoto," he explains, giving Miyuki something to go on. Miyuki could not help but feel a pang of sadness as she took in the implications of what the man in front of her said; he was an orphan, bereft of family or friends. "Well, I still need to call you something, so how about... Ginpatsu?" she said, a small smile forming on her lips. Brushing his hand over his hair Nōsei can't help but crack a smile for a moment, which he hides by keeping his back to Miyuki. "If you really need something...'Gin' is plenty," he responds quietly, "Now...what would like to know?" He's opening up to me, thought Miyuki. That's good, I would have hated to use a genjutsu to drag the information out of him. "Alright, here's an easy one. Why are you here?" "To bring an abrupt end to a string of murders throughout the nearby islands," Nōsei responds without delay, demonstrating his preparedness for such a question. "More specifically, these deaths are in my opinion the cause of a single individual or small group. I've ventured here in order to bring these activities to a close." Miyuki was perturbed by this statement, and immediately a torrent of questions ran through her mind. "I'm grateful for your assistance, Gin, but how would you even know that such events took place? And putting that aside, why is it of any importance to you?" "Simple, it's the duty that I've chosen to inherit," Nōsei begins in a serious manner, revealing an unyielding intensity on the subject, "If it was something the local authorities could handle, or even aware of, my intervention wouldn't be necessary." Turning back to Miyuki as he leans up against a wall the silver-haired swordsman continues, "Officially, the cause of death has been determined to be natural causes, showing the limitations of medical knowledge on the subject at hand."